


kangen!

by magma_maiden



Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Female Uchiha Izuna, Silent Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: naruto (c) masashi kishimotostory by meart by fridaybread on tumblr
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826143
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	kangen!

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto
> 
> story by me  
> art by fridaybread on tumblr


End file.
